median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Recipes
This page may not be up to date, click this link for an updated page Cube Recipes The Horadric Cube is the most important item of Median XL: Sigma. It is used very often and the character starts his adventures with it. =Reagents= =Disenchanting= Arcane Shards }} Destroy up to 10 spare unique items create Arcane Shards. They can be combined into Arcane Crystals, which are required for other cube recipes. Arcane Crystals }} This recipe combines 5 Arcane Shards to make an Arcane Crystal. Arcane Cluster }} An Arcane Cluster can be created for easier Arcane Crystal safekeeping. Signets of Learning }} Destroy up to 25 spare sacred unique or set items create Signets of Learning. One attribute point is permanently added by clicking on the signet. Each character can use a maximum of 400 Signets of Learning. =Item quality= Upgrade to Non-magical Item }} }} These recipes upgrade any item to regular quality or a regular item to superior. This also rerolls the socket count on the item. Upgrade to Magical Item }} This recipe upgrades a plain superior item (white or grey) to a basic magical item. Reroll Magic to Honorific }} Honorific items are blank items that receive a double bonus from Mystic Orbs. Honorific items have no modifiers, but have maximum sockets and receive a double bonus from Mystic Orbs. Reroll any Item to Unique }} This powerful recipe uses the reagents obtained by disenchanting other uniques to turn any tiered item of your choosing into a unique. Reroll Modifiers }} This recipe rerolls the properties and socket count on any superior item. This is useful to try and get better the superior bonuses on an item before making a runeword. The recipe keeps the item level the same - unless it's over 99, in which case it reduces it to 99. Rare Downlevel }} This recipe allows you to create yourself some baseline items. These items can be helpful to craft low-level items with space for Mystic Orbs. =Uptier Recipe= }} Uptiering an item increases its base statistics and maximum sockets but also increases requirements. These recipes cannot create Sacred items. This recipe works for tiered items of all qualities. If the item is unique, its stats will be upgraded to match the next tier on the Tiered Uniques pages. See Base Armors or Base Weapons for more information about item tiers. =Affix recipes= Socket Punch }} This recipe adds extra sockets to an item. The more jewels is used, the more sockets it will create. This recipe will not go over the max natural sockets (see Base Armors and Base Weapons) an item can have. Lower tier items have a lower socket count. Excess jewels are wasted. Also, more sockets cannot be added to an item that already has some.'' Mystic Orbs }} Mystic Orbs add a magical bonus to an item at the cost of a higher required level to use the item. The regular Mystic Orbs are sold by vendors, but the uniques ones are only dropped by monsters. Each regular Mystic Orb can only be applied 5 times on an item. The level requirement penalty is applied after taking into account both the base item required level and the level of any socket fillers. This means for example that a level 20 belt socketed with a Rha rune (required level 100) will require level 100, because the rune is now determining the required level of this item. For that reason, the sockets fillers must be added before using orbs to avoid exceeding the current character's level on accident. Lucky Bonus }} This recipe grants one chance to add a minor extra bonus to an item. Any item that has been transmuted with this recipe will show up as " ". Items marked as such cannot be used for this recipe. This recipe has 20% chance to add any of the following bonuses: * and/or * * and/or and/or and/or * * * and/or * and/or Magical Bonus }} In Act V, the elite monsters may drop an Oil of Conjuration in one of those optional areas: Abaddon, Pit of Acheron, Drifter Cavern, Infernal Pit or Icy Cellar. Any item that has been transmuted with this recipe will show up as " ". Items marked as such cannot be used for this recipe. This recipe has 40% chance to add the following bonus: * Lottery Bonus }} }} }} }} }} }} This recipe works exactly like the lucky upgrade one, but it has only a 3% chance of adding the bonus. Any item that has been transmuted with this recipe will show up as " ". Items marked as such cannot be used for this recipe. This recipe may add any of the following bonuses: * * * * * * =Shrines= Shrine Crafting }} On Nightmare and Hell difficulty, the monsters may drop shrines. They are used to craft a custom sacred item. Such item comes with several random rare modifiers and additional preset modifiers based on shrine type. The preset modifiers may stack with the rare modifiers, creating some very powerful items. Shrines list: *Abandoned Shrine *Creepy Shrine *Eerie Shrine *Enchanted Shrine *Fascinating Shrine *Hidden Shrine *Intimidating Shrine *Magical Shrine *Ornate Shrine *Quiet Shrine *Sacred Shrine *Shimmering Shrine *Spiritual Shrine *Tainted Shrine *Trinity Shrine *Weird Shrine Each shrine comes with 10 charges. Each use in the cube will drain one charge. When the last charge is used, it disappears. Crafted items always have maximum sockets. Shrine Blessing }} A variant of shrine crafting, this recipe imparts the blessings of the shrine unto an existing sacred item. This adds to the item the same preset shrine modifiers as the shrine crafting recipe and also subtracts 1 charge. This recipe can can only be used once per item. Shrine Vessels }} }} }} The shrines can be stored into a corresponding holy vessel to free up space in the stash and in the inventory. Each shrine vessel can hold up 1000 shrines. Each shrine vessel can be right-clicked to collect all shrines of the same type from the inventory, cube and stash. =Jewelcrafting= }} For customizing even more the items, jewels can be crafted. A crafted jewel comes with a few random rare modifiers and always gets all preset modifiers based on the used rune. Both modifiers may stack, creating a very powerful jewel. Every time a jewel is crafted, its item level is reduced by 5%, rounded up and capped at 1 and 99. The higher the item level is, the better the added modifiers are. =Miscellaneous Recipes= Cow Level Portal }} This recipe creates a red portal that leads to the Secret Cow Level. It only works on Hell difficulty and you need to be in the Rogue Encampment. ''Note: Killing the Cow King does not disable this recipe.'' Gem Upgrade }} Gems can be upgraded to the higher quality levels. I Am Rich }} This useless recipe consumes some of the rarest trophies to create a red gem that grants the character a glowing red aura. That recipe was inspired by the $1000 iPhone application that does nothing. Rune Upgrade/Downgrade }} }} }} }} Runes can be upgraded or downgraded to the next higher or lower rune. This is useful when you need a certain exact rune to create a runeword. ''Note: This recipe can't be used to obtain the great runes ( , , , , , ), the elemental runes ( , , , , , ) or the rune.'' Slain Monsters Rest in Peace }} This recipe adds the "Slain Monsters Rest in Peace" modifier to an item, preventing your kills to be reanimated. Do not forget the Arcane Crystal or the item will be destroyed. Unsocket Crafted, Honorific, Magical, Rare, Set, Unique }} This recipe separates the socket fillers (gems, jewels, runes) from an item and return both the item and the socket fillers. Non-magical item }} Non-magical socketed items are grey, and therefore include runewords. The price is higher for these items to prevent unhealthy amounts of runeword rerolling. Category:Items